Roses and Blossoms
by SammyShadow
Summary: A twist on the Espada Arc what if Hisana Kuchiki was made into an Espada? What if she became Espada 0 the most powerful Espada their is, Shes like a mother to Ulquiorra and Grimmjow and is looked up to by all - but someone haunts her dreams and memories A man who controls Blossoms Rated M for violence and maybe some Byasana


**Chapter 1**

**Twist on the Espada Arc What if Hisana was made an Espada? What if Yammy was Espada 10 and she was Espada 0 find out here and now (P.s Yammy is dead)**

The moonlight shone upon the deserted sands, the quiet scuttling of few creatures and the silence made the wasteland almost peaceful if it were not for the gigantic castle that sat in the middle of its wake, and there sat upon one of the hills staring up at the never-ending black skies was me.

Hisana Kuchiki led on a hill in Hueco Mundo.

I remained in that position for many days and night feeling presences move past me ignoring me. I could remember my past my life as a Soul Reaper, My eyes were closed and my hands were behind my head, I was completely naked if not for the only remains of my previous life a white silky scarf. My appearance had almost completely changed my body was completely white, my eyes a bloody red colour, I sat up and shifted my gaze over towards the castle my black hair falling over my face, And i had rough, sketchy bone completely covering my right eye, which caused my eye in the darkness to radiate the bloody red colour, the bone covering my eye protruded down towards my mouth and formed something of a jaw in its place. Not many hollows approached me for they died if they did so, Which made me feel lonely - that was until one day when I was approached by two men who wore white outfits of such "Stay back" I warned them. The one in the behind looked uncomfortably familiar and a name floated in my memories The Silver haired man Gin. the one at the front seemed recognizable too his name was Aizen and he walked towards me smiling.

"You seem very strong, as i have been told by many others by my own subjects of course and I have come here to make a proposition" Aizen suddenly stated, "I do not know how you are managing to survive my reiatsu but you seem strong and you say you have more subjects? If i were to join you would i meet them?" I asked curiously "Before i answer your question let us introduce ourselves I'm-" He started "Gin Ichimaru and Aizen Sosuke I know" I replied staring at the man. He seemed surprised for a moment before he asked my name "Hisana Kuchiki" I replied simply. Then Gin who was smiling at me actually opened his eyes in shock and even Aizen seemed surprised "How enthralling" He muttered. I stood up slowly before wrapping my scarf around my neck proudly "What are your subjects called" I asked him snapping him out of his thoughts

"The Espada" He announced.

I returned with him to his castle and became Espada 0 - the only other subjects at the time was a man called Stark and a girl called Lilinette, Another older man called Barragan and a woman called Halibel they were Espada One, two and three they welcomed me with open arms.

I was sent out on a mission and found two new Espada whom of which were fighting A blue panther and a bat like creature now known as Espada 6 and Espada 4 Grimmjow JeagerJaques and Ulquiorra Cifer.

Many years have passed since then, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow look up to me as if i was their mother or something because they would always treat me with respect, Apart from Stark i guess i was the soft hearted one

But never when i fought was i soft - and they learned that the hard way.

My resurrection is El hermoso espectáculo de caimanes de rosas (The Alligators beautiful show of roses) because my Zanpuktou is a rose that i form with my reishi, The number 0 is printed on the palm of my hand A cape is formed from my back and scales cover my entire body a lizard like tail protruded from the back of my outfit and if i opened my mouth their would be millions and dozens of tiny knife sharp teeth inside, My attacks are Un broche de rosas (A snap of roses) which creates an Alligator made of roses that chases my enemy and bites into them hard which links into my next attack Explotar pétalos de la luna roja (Explode petals of the red moon) my roses infiltrate the enemies body and explode leaving behind bloodied red petals, but i only use that if i intend to kill. Otherwise i can control the roses with my hands - I think that i gained this power because of a memory i have of a man who controlled blossoms in this way such - I remember he was dear to me.

Many Years later...

All of us Espada left are sat in the chairs provided for us - Trained and ready to take positions "Tonight we destroy the soul society and Karakura town" Aizen explained "Stark, Barragan, Halibel you will come with me to the world of the living" He ordered "Grimmjow,Ulquiorra,Hisana and Nnoitora you shall stay here and protect Hueco Mundo!" Aizen Ordered us. I felt sad only 7 Espada were left but as Aizen,Gin,Tosen,Stark,Barragan and Halibel left for the real world i was happy he had left at least one strong Espada behind. "Hisana you gonna come with me or are you gonna scout the perimeter?" Grimmjow asked sighing. "Ulquiorra go and see what we are dealing with here, Grimmjow go find the strongest and kill him or her and Nn-" I started to give his order "Where is he?" I asked annoyed. Grimmjow shrugged at me before stuffing his hands in his pockets and Sonido'ed away ((A/N Lol made up word alert)) Ulquiorra was already gone when i turned back to him. I returned to my original plan find the weakling and then take them out.

I used Sonido too the wind created by my power whipped my hair and scarf around me as i headed towards some Soul reapers One had red hair whilst the other had black and i could sense a human with them - they were the ones who killed Syazel!

When i reached them they had just defeated yet another enemy and were huddling together making a plan "You gonna sit there all day and talk?" I cried out to them and the red haired soul reaper whipped around sword at the ready, They couldn't see me properly due to the infamous sun that Aizen had put up in our secluded castle area and i was stood atop a tower. I almost gasped in shock as the black haired one turned around. for she looked exactly like me if i was without my mask and charred eyes. "Who are you!" The red haired man called to me "You tell me and I'll tell you!" I replied and the man gritted his teeth "Renji Abarai" He replied scornfully "Rukia Kuchiki" The black haired girl announced. I gasped and my eyes widened. I felt another presence heading towards us and it soon appeared before us.

It was him. The man in my memory who controlled the blossom petals. Was standing right before me "Nee~Sama!" Rukia cried out to him as he looked up to me. I fell to the ground choking and gasping for air, i couldn't breath it felt as if something inside of me was controlling me stopping me from looking at them or hurting them. I crawled onto my hands and knees before standing up dizzily, and my vision started to go white before i felt myself falling and slipping out of consciousness, but somehow i just only just managed to hold on. When i hit the ground with a loud thud, I stood up immediately "_**Don't let them know who we are!"**_ a voice inside me cried out pleading me "El hermoso espectáculo de caimanes de rosas Resureccion" I cried as i felt scales covering my entire body and my scarf whipping around my neck. I turned around slightly crouching down low. The black haired man looked at me shocked "That scarf... H-Hisana?" He asked me his voice barely audible and faint. I stood up looking at him fully " _**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"**_the voice inside me screeched and i fell to the ground clutching my head a noise ringing in my ears - until i realised the noise was coming from me an i was screaming No. Then i fainted returning to my original form my Resureccion going away.


End file.
